


Hollisween

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween's approaching and Laura Hollis would like nothing better than to give her vampire girlfriend a little scare...if that's actually possible. She's got a plan, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollisween

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grace and Brit for reading it over before I posted.   
> This is pure, unadulterated goofy fluff. It was inspired by [this](http://lizardwriter.tumblr.com/post/128587418160/your-otp-prompts-imagine-halloween-is-coming) prompt. 
> 
> I know it's a little early for Halloween, but, let's be honest, stores in the US started selling Halloween candy over a month ago.

It’s a big task, you’re aware. She’s a vampire, for Christ’s sake! She’s lived for centuries and seen some things that…Well, you can’t really imagine everything she’s seen, to be honest. Besides, she is literally a creature of the night.

Still, you’re bound and determined (despite LaFontaine’s laughter and Danny’s eye roll when you’d suggested the idea). You’ve been planning for over a month now, and Halloween is only a week away, so it’s finally time to put some of your planning into action. It’s going to work. You have a good feeling about it. (It will work, right???)

Yes, THIS is the year you are going to scare Carmilla Karnstein.

-

Okay, so she doesn’t startle easily. (Three attempts at jumping out at her later, and you’re pretty much forced to admit defeat on the ‘jumping out at her’ plan.)

It’s a good thing you’re small because the last two hours spent crammed in your wardrobe on top of the clothes that she’d neglected to hang up with the dress you wore to the Zeta end of year blow out last year tickling your cheek, playing games on your phone and trying to lure Carmilla back to the room with sexy texts would have been a LOT more uncomfortable if you were, say, Danny’s size. You’re going to have a crick in your neck for days for sure.

It might have maybe been worth it, if she hadn’t opened the wardrobe with a smirk and a confused, “What’re you doing in there, cupcake? I don’t think we’ll be able to do that last thing you suggested in such a confined space.”

It would have been MUCH better if Carmilla hadn’t chuckled at the pout on your lips.

(You might have been a little appeased when she pulled you to her and kissed the pout right off your lips.)

(You definitely forgot ALL about it when the fingers of one hand hooked into the top of your jeans, tugging your hips against hers and the fingers of her other hand crept up your shirt and under your bra.)

-

Note to self: creepy crawlies scare you a lot more than they scare Carmilla.

Although, really, it’s not cool the way she took the spider and placed it UNDER your sheets. You’d only left it on her (your, but that’s a fight you lost a long time ago) pillow.

She hadn’t even been startled. She’d picked it up and pet its head and said, “Aw, cute.”

(It was not remotely cute. It was gigantic and terrifying, and even more so when you were half asleep and climbing into bed without checking under the sheets first – a mistake that you will NEVER make again.)

And the bat had probably been a stupid idea really, what with the whole vampire thing. You should have just played it off as a decoration, but then you’d forgotten that you’d strung it up and you’d walked into it and it’d gotten tangled in your hair and, okay, you hadn’t REALLY screamed THAT loud, so you feel like Perry and LaFontaine didn’t really NEED to come running.

And Carmilla had just turned on the light and chuckled, and LaFontaine had ended up doubled over in laughter. Even Perry had been repressing a smirk.

The only perk is the way that Carmilla swats at it occasionally when she thinks you’re not looking and watches the way it swishes from side to side with wide-eyed enthusiasm, like she can’t wait to pounce on it. You have a sneaking suspicion that when you’re not actually in the room she might turn into a cat and attempt to do just that.

-

Plan C takes a little more effort and a LOT more chemistry.

Fortunately, LaFontaine has gotten on board with this whole thing and is giving you a hand, although your enthusiasm is waning as you examine the dubious concoction they’re handing you, looking far too eager as they say, “Drink up!”

You eye the smoking flask warily. “You’re sure the powder you gave me will work on my clothes?”

“I showed you it would,” LaFontaine replies, holding up…well, it looks like nothing, but you happen to know it’s a dish rag. LaFontaine nods towards the flask that you’re still holding at arm’s length. “Well?” they prompt.

“Are you sure about this?” you ask, giving the flask a sniff, and instantly wishing you hadn’t as you’re fairly certain you can actually feel your nose hairs smoking now. “LaFontaine, this smells like it’s going to burn a hole in my esophagus.”

“It won’t,” they reply. “Probably,” they add as you put the flask to your lips and hold your breath.

You pull it away again and glare. “It’s going to be temporary, right?”

“Yes. Definitely temporary,” they confirm, and you sigh and gulp down the bitter liquid. “I’m, like, 99% sure it’ll be temporary. 98% sure at worst,” they say once it’s too late to turn back anyway.

When you’re done gagging five minutes later, LaFontaine says, “Hey, it’s starting to work!” and you look down at your hands and grin. This should do the trick.

-

It doesn’t do the trick. There were a few more things that you should’ve taken into account, really, like sight not being a vampire’s only sense.

You’d been sure that Carmilla didn’t know you were there, though, when she entered the room. She hadn’t so much as glanced in your direction for the whole twenty minutes she’d been back in the room before you set your plan into motion.

And, okay, it was Silas, so you’d understood when she hadn’t flinched at the eraser you’d thrown across the room. You really thought that when your TARDIS mug started moving around seemingly of its own accord, that she’d have at least a teensy bit of a reaction, though.

She DOES look up at it, but then resumes her reading, and…okay, really? Like, REALLY?

So you try not to sigh and you scoot as silently as possible off of your bed and you decide that maybe if some hot cocoa just appears to make itself she’ll start to be at least a little bit spooked. It doesn’t help that you accidentally stub your toe on the stool on your way to the kitchen area and you can’t help the sharp intake of breath at the sudden onslaught of pain, but at least you manage (just barely) to keep yourself from swearing out a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush (or at least make your dad blush).

You cast glances at Carmilla from time to time as you fill you open and close the fridge and pour the milk, and then open and close the microwave and turn it on, and, COME ON! That has to look weird, right? You KNOW you’d be freaked out by this point if you were her, because not once in the whole time that they’ve lived together have this many things appeared to levitate around the room, but, no, Carmilla sits there unperturbed.

You’re just stirring the cocoa mix into the hot milk when you feel familiar arms wrap around your waist, so of course YOU jump because you had NOT been expecting that (and your hot cocoa slops onto the counter, which is not cool at all), and then Carmilla is chuckling softly in your ear and pressing her body into your back.

“Care to make me a mug, too, while you’re at it, creampuff?”

You glower at the little brown puddle of cocoa spreading across the counter and you pout out your lip, even though you know you’re still invisible and Carmilla can’t actually see how put out you are that this idea failed so spectacularly miserably.

(You might snuggle back into Carmilla just a little, though, because, okay, you really love just feeling her there next to you.)

“How did you know it was me? I’m invisible!”

Carmilla’s hand comes up and brushes your nipple (on purpose, you’re 99% sure) before coming to rest over your heart.

“Your hearbeat. Only this heart beats at this steady little rhythm,” Carmilla says, her breath falling hotly on your ear, and really she should NOT still be able to have this much of an effect on you by doing so little. Besides, you’re supposed to be annoyed with her for not being remotely scared. And, really, she’s cheating, using her vampire senses to figure you out.

“Plus, I could smell your shampoo,” Carmilla adds, turning and breathing you in before placing a tender kiss on your cheek.

“Humph,” you pout, but you’re struggling, not to just give in and turn and kiss her, invisible or not.

“Dare I inquire about this? Or is it some new Halloween tradition I should just accept and move on like how you insist I say ‘Rabbit. Rabbit.’ first thing on the first of every month?”

“I was just trying something new,” you mumble.

“Well, personally, I prefer it when I get to see you, too,” Carmilla informs you, letting her hand slide down over your breasts and across your stomach before dipping below the waistline of your pants ever-so-slightly. “Although, I suppose we could try a few things to see if this heightens any other sensations while sight isn’t an option.”

You lean your head back against her shoulder and can’t stop the small moan that escapes your lips as her hand dips lower. You give in. You just can’t help yourself around her.

(Your hot cocoa has to be reheated a few hours later, and your hands and feet are still invisible, and it’s starting to alarm you just a little. You should probably have pressed LaFontaine a little more on their definition of temporary.)

-

Plan F, you’re bound and determined, is going to work. It’s Halloween, and you’re out of time, so it better work! Please.

Except LaFontaine is busy, and they talked you through this a while ago, but you’re not 100% sure you remember all of the steps exactly. (Really, you should learn to take better notes, since you’re a journalism major.)

You’re fairly certain you were supposed to add 100 mL of the blue stuff and only 50 of the stuff in the scarily marked dark brown bottle, but it might have been the other way around so you hesitate. Still, what’s the worst that can happen? You have to throw it out and start over again?

You tilt your hand and watch the clear liquid spill out of the container, and then…

*BOOM*

Okay, so you might have underestimated the worst case scenario.

The door slams open so hard that you think it might leave a hole in the wall, and then Carmilla is standing there, eyes wide in panic, staring at the purplish-black and sooty, still smoking destruction that is now the bottom half of your bed, with a desperate, “Laura!” on her lips.

“Oops,” you mumble, as you pat your face, attempting to determine if you still actually have eyebrows (you do).

“OOPS?” Carmilla demands, a twinge of alarm in her voice. She surveys the room, and then looks at you, and her expression slowly turns from panicked to amused.

She takes a seat next to you on the bed and wraps an arm around your waist (though you notice she takes care to avoid the purple ooze spreading slowly across the floor).

“Aren’t science experiments usually done in a lab? Or LaFontaine’s room?”

“It wasn’t a science experiment,” you mutter, feeling your cheeks flush, though you’re not certain Carmilla will be able to tell because you have a sneaking suspicion that your face is covered in the same vaguely purple soot as your hands. “It was going to be a prank.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and hugs you a little closer. “What was supposed to happen?”

“It was supposed to create a powder that would have helped me animate the skeleton hiding in the closet that LaF got me from the anatomy lab?” you say sheepishly.

“So it was another attempt to scare me?”

You pout. “You knew I was just trying to scare you this whole time?”

“Cutie, you are lots of things, but subtle is not one of them,” Carmilla says, tapping you on the nose, which only makes you pout more.

Carmilla sighs, then uses her shirt to wipe a clean patch on you cheek, and kisses it.

“Well, you scared me this time.”

You consider this for a second. Okay, maybe things hadn’t gone exactly to plan, but you’d seen Carmilla’s face when she ran in. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Not that I approve of this method of scaring me,” Carmilla admonishes you. She takes your hands in hers. “What if something had happened to these fingers? I happen to value these fingers, you know.”

The look that Carmilla gives you as she says that makes you want to mount her instantly, but she probably wouldn’t appreciate you getting…whatever this is all over her. (You hope that there aren’t going to be any unforeseen consequences from this explosion. Your pretty sure your comforter is done for as it is.)

“So now that you’ve scared me, how about we take you into the shower and you can make it up to me?” Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows.

You don’t even have to think about it for a second before you’re dragging Carmilla past the mess towards the bathroom. You can clean up the disaster area that is your side of the room later.

Right now, you have a pressing need to spend your Halloween doing something way more fun (and it doesn’t even involve rotting your teeth with all the candy you can find).  

Besides, you’d achieved victory. Score one for Hollis on Halloween.

(As Carmilla kisses her way down your body, you change the tally. You have all the points because you get Carmilla every day of the year.)


End file.
